Data and energy transmission (Telemetry) to moving machine parts is a central problem above all in industry and in particular with and/or in distributed automation systems. Production processes, especially for example in the case of machine tools, robots, etc. are carried out on rotating or generally moving work parts, or the tools rotate and/or move around the work part that is to be processed. In such systems, data networks, among other things, are required in order to transmit data. To this end, for instance bus systems such as, for example, Field Bus, Profibus, Ethernet, Industrial Ethernet, or FireWire, but increasingly also switchable high-performance data networks, i.e. point-to-point connections, in particular real-time Ethernet (RTE) or also isochronous RTE (IRTE) are used.